Sgt Frog & Gurren Lagann Series
by moomin warrior
Summary: In this action packed and hilarious series, Sgt. Keroro finds himself in the world of Gurren Lagann and quickly befriends Team Gurren. Rated T for intense action, some language, rude humor, suggestive themes and humor,mild alcohol use, and autism.
1. Author's notice

Author's Notice

To the readers,

This is only the introduction. You don't have to read it if you aren't interested, but in case you want any information and get confused, this is what you should read.

This is the first fanfiction that I have actually put online. My sister put one online a few years back. But that's not the point right now…

Anyway, I just want to point out that I happen to be creative and a pretty good daydreamer. I daydream EVERY day, like when I'm eating breakfast, when I'm at school, when I'm doing homework, practicing music, sleeping in bed, and even when I'm typing a preface such as this one.

My sister and I both have creative hobbies. Whenever we think of something we just have to tell each other. We both enjoy chatting about all sorts of things, and a lot of them are all about something fictional. When we tell each other these ideas, we like role-playing them. We both take turns telling each other his or her idea and what we think is hilarious.

I should also point out that we both love anime. Many of our stories have anime characters in them. I have imagined many crossovers that have anime or manga characters, such as the thing you are about to read. This series is called Sgt. Frog & Gurren Lagann Series. It's an interesting story on how I thought of all this…

I fell in love with Sgt. Frog earlier in the school year of 2011. My friend told me about it and eventually, I looked for it on Wii Netflix and when I watched it, I fell in love with it and my sister soon fell in love with it as well. Soon afterwards, we thought of all sorts of ideas that had the characters from Sgt. Frog. I myself made a small series that took place in World of Warcraft (I should also point out that I play World of Warcraft online) and it featured a whole cast of different fictional characters, such as Ed, Edd, n' Eddy and the characters from Sgt. Frog. It had a character that had a disability and his families, The Moomins, help him through many if the situations he faces. Thinking about them made me feel so emotional, because that character just so happens to be based off me, but I'll get to that topic later…

I fell in love with Gurren Lagann in a very interesting way. My sister and I both go to a club called Anime Club every Wednesday and Thursday. On one of these Thursdays, in the month of February, we were in Anime Club watching anime, until we started watching an anime that starting seemed very similar to a music video I saw over the summer, and then I realized that it was the same thing! I continued watching and the more I watched, the more interested I became. I didn't get to see the rest of it because my sister and I had to leave, but I was determined to find out what this series was called. The next day, when I was at lunch, I went to the library to try and figure out what the series could possibly be called. I tried typing in what one person in the club called it. I tried "Guine Loggen," but it didn't match. I tried other similar names, but none of them were what I was looking for. So, I typed in "digging anime," and I found the word I was looking for, and you might be wondering as you guessed correctly: Gurren Lagann! When I went to the Highland Games at the Queen Mary, I thought about Gurren Lagann while rehearsing with my bagpipe band. Afterwards, I looked for more information and got a little more information.

I tried adding the characters from Gurren Lagann to my fictional series, and when thinking of one sequence, it made me feel all emotional again. Little did I know that this would be the birth of a new series.

I thought of all the crossover ideas that I could make, and finally, I came up with an idea: why not try making a crossover with Sgt. Frog and Gurren Lagann? I thought that maybe someone thought of a similar idea. I looked on Deviant Art and FanFictionet. When I looked, there were very, very little ideas that matched what I was thinking of. So, I decided to write my own series about these 2 series and it worked.

The series is called Sgt. Frog & Gurren Lagann, a comedy/adventure/autism series that I really want Sgt. Frog and Gurren Lagann fans to enjoy.

I should point out that this series follows on a different path that goes a bit differently from the main Sgt. Frog idea. When I thoroughly thought it over, I decided that Sgt. Keroro would face challenges that I, the series writer, face in real life and I compare his situations to mine and he tries to figure out on how he could solve these problems. I should also point out that this series is somewhat more action-packed and more mature in tone (then again, Sgt. Frog does have some mature humor, along with many other anime and manga) than my original series on World of Warcraft. It does have some emotion it, only it doesn't make me cry in sadness or that sort of thing.

An interesting topic in this series is that it features songs by Elton John. I thought of that idea because I got Elton John's "The Road To El Dorado," soundtrack for Christmas and I'm still playing it over and over again (strangely, no one is really complaining about it being repetitive). The idea of Sgt. Frog and Gurren Lagann mixed with Elton John seemed interesting, since there wasn't any related videos on Youtube. The songs really fit into the background of the series.

The final thing I want add is that this series also has some serious life lessons in it, since it features a cast of characters that have disabilities and how they try to solve them. After watching the situations in Sgt. Frog and Gurren Lagann, I compared them to the situations in my life and I noticed several similarities. The hard thing is that people say that the plots in stories can't be changed and that things are just the way they are. Well, let's face it, without a plot line, there would be no story, and if the story didn't follow that plot, it wouldn't be interesting. But it doesn't have to be that way. After all that is what Fanfiction is all about. In my series, Sgt. Keroro faces many challenges when he's alone in a New World. Yet as he solves them, he realizes that he doesn't have to follow the plot line like back in his old world, but he can decide his own path in the new world that he's in. As my Grandma said, "Things don't have to always have to be the way they are."

That's pretty much it for the introduction. It's okay if you don't understand what the preface was all about. I just wanted to inform the readers about the background of the story. This series is dedicated to all Sgt. Frog and Gurren Lagann fans worldwide. I hope you enjoy this series as much as I do.

Sincerely, Connor William Ross


	2. Episode 1 An Unexpected Introduction

Sgt. Frog & Gurren Lagann Episode 1 Sergeant Keroro and Team Gurren present: An Unexpected Introduction

Today we find Sgt. Keroro in his room. As usual, he is building another one of his gundam models.

Keroro: Ah, how I love you my sweet gundam models! Nothing can separate us-.

(At that second, Corporal Giroro bursts into the room with his usual angry look).

Giroro: (angrily) Hey!

Keroro: Oh, uh, yes?

Giroro: You are supposed to be thinking of an invasion plan, not building another one of your stupid models!

Keroro: Okay. You and the others wait outside while I think of an invasion plan.

Giroro: It better be violent!

(Twenty minutes later, Tamama, Angol Mois, Giroro, Kululu, and Dororo wait outside Keroro's room while Keroro himself is in his room, thinking about a plan for the invasion).

Tamama: Mr. Sgt. is taking a long time.

Giroro: I hope he's actually putting some effort into it, or he'll have a mutiny on his hands.

Kululu: Kukuku. I would love to see how his plans would make others suffer. Kukukukuku.

Angol Mois: I hope Natsumi doesn't beat up Uncle like those other times. He works hard on trying to conquer the planet.

Dororo: I wish Keroro and the rest of you would realize that we don't need to invade this planet, but we can protect its natural wonders, resources, and -.

(Before Dororo can finish his sentence, the door to Keroro's room swings open and slams onto Dororo before he can finish his opinion).

Keroro: come in my comrades…

Others: (curiously) Huh?

(Everyone walks into the room, except Dororo, who just stands in a painful position behind the door after it slammed on him).

Keroro: (notices Dororo) Well, c'mon Dororo, we're not gonna conquer any Pekoponian cities if you're mysteriously standing here.

Dororo: (painfully) …Why…why me? (Starts crying softly).

(All five of them come into the room, where they see Keroro standing on the small, round table, starring at the with his "warrior's look,").

Keroro: You are all in the presence of a plan. A plan of all plans. A handsome and awesome plan that I have created myself. A mother/queen of all plans! The most deadliest, craziest, most diabolical ARMPIT Platoon plan ever spawned! A plan that will grant all of us power beyond any of our wildest dreams!

Giroro: (annoyed) What is the plan?

Keroro: an extremely violent plan involving deadly weapons, brains, and skills!

Giroro: Finally! This is the Sgt. I've been waiting for!

Tamama: Yay! What are we gonna do Mr. Sgt. Sir?

Keroro: I'm glad you asked, Private. We shall attack all of Pekopon's finest armies, warriors, and military bases, one by one!

Giroro: (smiling) Ah, yes! That's Brilliant! With all of Pekopon's forces destroyed, the pekoponians will be open for attack!

Keroro: Exactly! Once all of their armed forces and bases are destroyed, we will attack their trade centers and loot all their wealth and take over the entire economy!

Giroro: Yes! Yes! Yes! It's perfect! Once we do that, we'll have more money to fund for the invasion! (cries in joy) And then-!

Keroro: -then we buy more GUNDAM MODELS!

Giroro: Yes! We'll buy more Gundam models, and then- (stops for a moment with a confused look) Wait, what?

Keroro: We buy every single, known Gundam model ever made on Pekopon!

Giroro: WHAT?

Tamama: That's perfect Mr. Sgt. Sir!

Angol Mois: Uncle that's brilliant!

Kululu: I enjoy the irony. Kukuku!

Dororo: (sighs) another selfish and unhappy plan.

Keroro: Yes, then we will make all of them do an embarrassing dance. And after that, we'll force them to build a statue of me building a Gundam model, that way, I'll be swarming with even more Gundam models!

Tamama: And I'll be your right hand man!

Angol Mois: And I'll be your secretary who replaces your bodyguards and wears a cute, pink outfit!

Kululu: I would also contribute by capturing all the Pekoponian rebels and force the to listen to super annoying and boring music. Kuuuukukuku.

Keroro: Yes. So, what do you think Giroro? Do you like it? If you'll be a part of this, you'll get to be the official bodyguard of all my Gundam models.

(Giroro just stands doing nothing, except stammering with utter shock and growling angrily).

Giroro: (angrily) Y-you mean you…wasted all this time… just to make another idiotic plan…to get MORE of your stupid models?

Keroro: Yep! Why does that anger you so much?

(Giroro angrily pulls out his guns).

Giroro: (angrily) I was an idiot to belive that you could possibly think up a brilliant invasion and lead us to victory!(points guns at Keroro) I'm taking you out for good!

Keroro: Ahh! Not good!

(Giroro starts to fire at Keroro. Keroro, in response, quickly turns over the table and ducks behind it in time so that the table deflects Giroro's bullets).

Angol Mois: How dare you try to hurt Uncle!

(Angol Mois uses her cell phone to transform into her Lucifer form and then she summons her staff).

Angol Mois: No one messes with uncle and gets away with it, not when I'm around! One-ten trillionth Armaggedon! Ha!

(Angol Mois then uses her staff to blast Giroro, who groas in pain. This makes Tamama jealous and he grows angry).

Tamama: (thinking) (How DARE she tries to steal and protect my Sgt.!) Tamama IMPACT!

(Tamama blasts a beam of energy that causes damage all around him. This soon leads to a fight between Giroro, Tamama, and Angol Mois. While this battle is happening, Kululu is just standing and laughing while Dororo is just meditating in a corner).

(Keroro sneaks out of the room while all this was happening).

Keroro: Well that was unexpected.

Narrator: As you can see, today is another typical Sgt. Frog episode.

Keroro: Oh shut up. Since my first plan caused all this uncalled hysteria, I guess it's time to move to Plan B.

(Keroro quietly sneaks into Fuyuki's room, grabs his KeroBall, and tiptoes down the hall).

Keroro: I better be quiet I don't want anyone to expect me to-.

Nastumi: Hey!

Keroro: (Nervously) Ah! Uh, hi?

Natsumi: What do you think your doing with that ball?  
Keroro: Uh, nothing, nothing at all (nervous chuckle).

Natsumi: (angrily) Yeah, right! Hand it over, frog!

Keroro: Never!

Natsumi: (grabs Keroro by his head) Give it to me now or I'll use you as a mop!

Keroro: Before you do that, I suggest that you should look out the window. Saburo is outside and he has his shirt off for no apparent reason.

Natsumi: Nice try, but how stupid do you think I-.

(Natsumi looks out the window and sees that Saburo is, indeed, shirtless as he's lying on his on a nearby roof).

Natsumi: (lovestruck) Ohmygosh he really is outside without his shirt! He's so handsome. It's awkward, yes, but it's worth seeing! (Turns around) Okay, now I'm gonna kick your-Huh?

(When Natsumi turns around, her jaw drops as she realizes that she is grasping a stuffed bunny by the head instead of Keroro, and there is a sticky note attached saying, "Keroro Gunso Rulez!

Natsumi: STUPID TOOOAAAAAAADDDDDD!

(Keroro is riding his hover machine while holding his KeroBall and then turns on his invisibility-cloaking device).

Natsumi: (chasing angrily) Come back here you stupid toad! When I get my hands on you, I'll pummel you till your blue all over!

Keroro: Hyper Speed: Engage!

(Keroro blasts off further away from Natsumi, who angrily stops).

Natsumi: (fuming) Yeah, well go ahead and run because if you come home, I'll kick the crap out of you so hard! I hope you get lost and never return!

I hate you so much! STUPID TOOOOAAAD!

(Natsumi is yelling so loud that she doesn't realize that a group of senior citizens are right next to her and they think that she's yelling at them).

Old person #1: Shhhh! Not so loud!

Old person #2: Honestly, the nerve of some teenagers these days.

Old person #3: Twitter really gives people a bad influence, doesn't it?

Natsumi: (embarrassed) No, wait! I wasn't yelling at you! I can explain! Come back! Grrrrr! You frustrate me, toad! (Storms off angrily).

(Meanwhile, Keroro has landed in a small alleyway)

Keroro: (looking around) I think I lost her. Now, to plan the invasion of Pekopon.

(Suddenly, a swirling vortex appears out of nowhere and starts to suck in Keroro and the KeroBall).

Keroro: Ahhhhhh! Help!

(Within seconds, Keroro and his KeroBall are sucked into the vortex and the vortex itself disappears without a trace).

(Many minutes later, the vortex opens into another dimension and Keroro falls out of the vortex and lands on the ground with a thud and the vortex disappears).

Keroro: Owww…my head… Kero! Where am I?

(Keroro looks at his surroundings and sees nothing but vast rocky deserts).

Keroro: Better check my KeroBall. (Looks at readings on the ball). Hmm. It looks like I'm in some sort of an alternative Pekopon, by these readings. No need to worry, the KeroBall will send a distress signal to the platoon in the other dimension. In case I'm stuck here for a while, I'll see what I've got in my KeroBall.

(Keroro opens and then enters a funnel that lets him fit and search in the KeroBall. He pulls out junkfood, gundam models, his life-sized keroro suit, more random stuff, and finally, a medieval long sword).

Keroro: (holding long sword) Whooooaaahh! I don't remember putting this in the KeroBall. Even so, this will be useful. Time to move 'em out!

(Keroro puts all of his things inside the KeroBall and starts walking).

(Meanwhile, not so far away is a small camp inhabited with 5 characters. These characters are Simon, Kamina, Yoko, Leeron, and Simon's pet pig-mole Boota. All 5 of them are sitting around a campfire having breakfast).

Simon: Yesterday's battle was tough.

Yoko: Tell me about it. We'll need our energy for when we face another Gunmen.

Kamina: Who needs energy when you have fighting spirits and Gurren Lagann?

Yoko: Your stomach, that's who.

Simon: C'mon you guys, don't argue. Let's just have breakfast and-

Kamina: You're the one slowing us down!

Yoko: At least I don't have a smaller brain like yours!

Kamina: You eat so much yourself and you barely notice! It's no wonder your butt is getting bigger everyday.

Yoko: (blushing angrily) Grrrrr!

(Yoko angrily throws a frying pan at Kamina, which hits him in the face and renders him unconscious).

Yoko: You are hopeless!

Leeron: (sigh) You never get tired of arguing don't you?

Simon: So where do you think the next town is, one that hasn't been destroyed by Beastmen?

Yoko: I'd say about another 20 miles from here.

Kamina: How the hell do you suddenly know where the next town is?

Yoko: I happen to have a digital compass that you refuse to actually use.

Kamina: Heroes don't need crappy compasses when they are born with natural direction!

Yoko: (frustrated) Fine, don't use it, see if I care, but don't blame me when you fall into a 50-ft. sinkhole.

Kamina: We'll see about that!

Leeron: You really need to develop a sense of humor honey.

Kamina: Shut up!

Simon: Hmmm…

Yoko: What is it Simon?

Simon: I don't know why, but I've got the strangest feeling that we're not alone.

Kamina: What the hell are you talking about?

Yoko: I have the same feeling too, it's like we're being watched.

Kamina: (laughing) C'mon, who'd have the guts to come close to the invincible Team Gurren?

(Just outside the camp is none other than Keroro himself. He noticed the smoke from Team Gurren's campfire and silently wandered over to investigate ten minutes. He observes the team while hiding behind a large rock and remains silent).

Keroro: (curiously) Kero. It looks like a camp of Pekoponian teenagers eating a poor excuse of a breakfast. That soup that their cooking does seem awfully good. I'll get a little closer to their camp, but unseen. Kerokerokero. (Switches the invisibility switch, but nothing happens) Kero? Crap, my invisibility battery is dead. I'll have to lay low and hide behind these rocks.

(Keroro crawls slowly and quietly behind the rocks that are just outside the camp. Suddenly, he accidentally knocks over a small rock that makes a clatter).

Simon: (hears clatter) Hm?

Keroro: (nervously and Quietly) Kero!

Yoko: What's wrong Simon?

Simon: I thought I just heard something.

Kamina: Aw, you're just imagining things, Bro.

(Another rock suddenly clatters).

Simon: (nervously) Does that sound like I'm imagining things?

Yoko: It's probably a small animal.

(Keroro nervously hides behind a rock, trying not to make any sounds. Simon then sneezes).

Simon: (sneezes) Achoo!

Keroro: Geshundit!

Simon: Thanks!

(Everyone stops eating and stands in surprise).

Simon: Ah! We aren't alone!

Kamina: Alright! Who's there?

(Keroro gulps nervously and crawls behind another rock. Yoko quickly crawls behind another rock).

Yoko: Come out! We know you're there!

(Keroro, knowing that they've heard him, stays quiet and nervously thinks to himself).

Keroro: (thinking nervously) (Kero! They've heard me! What will I do now? Once they find me, I'll be dissected, tortured, and finally boiled and eaten! Don't panic, a soldier always laughs in the face of danger! Yeah! That's it! I'll use my KeroBall to destroy them! (Smiles) Kerokerokero! It's time for action!).

Kamina: Come out and show yer ugly mug!

(All of a sudden, a bolt of electricity lands in the middle of the group, sending all of them of their feet).

Simon: AAAAh!

Kamina: What the hell was that?

Keroro: (laughing) Kerokerokero. You were foolish to try and hunt me like a cartoon rabbit.

(As the dust clears, Keroro walks triumphantly out of the smoke and appears before the startled team).

Keroro: You better be scared! You are all in the presence of the Great and Mighty Sgt. Keroro, leader of the ARMPIT Platoon, and we're here to conquer your puny planet!

Simon: (speechless) Wha-wha?

Keroro: What, never seen an amphibian-like alien before? Oh well. Surrender or die, Pekoponians!

(Kamina is the first to react. He simply smiles and puts on his cool glasses).

Kamina: (smiling) Ha! You think that you can just waltz in here and expect us to give up to your small, green Beastman face like that? Just who the hell do you think I am?

Keroro: Is this a trick question, because I have no idea who you are. Are you a Pekoponian stereotype that needs a shirt, a breath mint, new glasses, and a pack of deodorant?

Kamina: (cluelessly) Huh?

(Yoko giggles to herself)

Yoko: (giggling) Okay that was hilarious.

Keroro: Finally, someone has a taste for stand-up comedy.

Kamina: Oh yeah? Well, I'm Kamina, leader of Team Gurren, and I never run from a fight!

Keroro: Kerokero, well, neither do I, so that makes the both of us equal opponents!

Kamina: Huh! (Draws his sword) I'll kick your little Beastman # ! So hard that you cry like a woman!

Yoko: Hey, I'm a girl and I take that offensive!

Kamina: Aw, butt out!

Keroro: You have ensured your doom, stereotypical Pekoponian child! I will give you the gift of a quick and painless- (reaches into KeroBall)-Death!

(Keroro attempts to pull out his medieval long sword, but instead of a sword, he pulls out a small spoon).

Keroro: uh… (Nervously looks at the spoon) not with that. Ah, here it is! (Draws long sword) let's dance!

(Keroro and Kamina both start sword fighting. Kamina happens to fight well with his sword. Keroro surprisingly happens to fight well with his sword, since he is an actual soldier with more experience, training, and practice).

Simon: Whoa!

Leeron: Whoever or whatever he is, he's certainly good at what he's doing.

Yoko: He's even left-handed.

Keroro: You fight well Pekoponian!

Kamina: So do you, whatever the hell kind of Beastman you are!

Keroro: You will fall to my blade!

Kamina: In your *&%$ dreams!

Keroro: You are no match for me, Pekoponian teenager!

Kamina: You fight like a girl!

Keroro: That's because I'm fighting one!

(Yoko, Simon, and Leeron simply stand and watch them curse each other while they fight).

Simon: Do you think we should help him?

Yoko: Yeah. The insults are starting to get on my nerves.

(Simon, Yoko, and Leeron rush towards Gurren and Lagann to assist Kamina. Simon jumps into Lagann, activates it with his Core Drill, and rushes to help Kamina. Yoko quickly loads her rifle and rushes alongside Lagann).

Simon: Hang on Bro! We're coming!

(Meanwhile, Keroro and Kamina have worn each other out).

Keroro: (Panting) Give up yet?

Kamina: (gasping) Hell no.

Keroro: (panting) Well, neither do I, but I really need a breather, so can we continue this in 5 minutes with a small coffee break, or-.

(At that moment, Lagann drills past Keroro, who falls back in shock).

Keroro: Ah! Kero! What was that?

Kamina: Nice entrance Simon!

Simon: Run! Get into Gurren! I'll distract him!

(Kamina rushes back to get into Gurren. Keroro looks at Lagann in amazement).

Keroro: (Surprised) Is this a…giant Gundam model? I had no idea they made models that big! Somehow, this is ironic, since I purchase Gundams.

(Lagann punches at Keroro, who dodges it and uses his KeroBall to shoot a missile that knocks Lagann back).

Simon: (Being knocked backed) AAAAAH!

(Lagann gets back up and drills underground. Keroro nervously looks around).

Keroro: (nervous) Kero? Where'd it go?  
(Suddenly, Lagann bursts underneath Keroro and knocks him backwards).

Keroro: Keroooo! (Lands on a smooth rock) Ow! Hey, that was NOT cool at all!

Simon: I don't know who or what you are, but leave us alone!

Keroro: Never! I will not stop until I have taken over your pathetic planet and enslaved your entire-!

(Before Keroro can finish his sentence, an energy blast hits him and leaves him covered in smoke).

(Gurren piloted by Kamina, rushes towards the battle).

Keroro: (Coughs out smoke)-race.

Kamina: Hey Simon!

Simon: Bro, help me!

(Keroro gets a good look at Gurren and makes a face).

Keroro: (Looking at Gurren and thinking) (That's by far the most freakiest, strangest, and unnerving Gundam model I've ever seen. Oh well, I guess I better destroy it before it gives me nightmares) Prepare yourselves for the Thunder of The Handsome and Awesome Sgt. Keroro!

Kamina: Ha! We'll see about that!

Keroro: So you shall! Lightning Bolt!

(Keroro presses a button on his Keroball that electrifies Gurren with a bolt of lightning).

Kamina: (Being electrified) AGHGAGHAHGHGAGHG!

Simon: Bro!

Kamina: How the hell can that small %!# ball of his hold all this power?

Simon: What do we do Bro?

Kamina: (Smiles) We're gonna combine, that's what!

(Gurren grabs Lagann, which goes into it's drill form and slams into Gurren making Gurren Lagann).

Keroro: (Surprised) No way! They combined? I never knew Gundams could do that! Whenever I try to combine pieces of different models, they break in half. I must conquer these large Gundams with ugly faces!

(Gurren Lagann forms drills from its hands and swipes at Keroro, who jumps out of the way and responds by shooting a fireball from his Keroball).

Kamina: Hey, your shoe is untied.

Keroro: Oh, thanks. (Bends down) Hey, wait, I'm not wearing any-.

(Gurren Lagann pounds the ground where Keroro is, sending him backwards).

Keroro: Kero! Oh, so that's how it's going down huh? Well, two can play at this game! (Points to his left) Look, there's a naked female lawyer standing on a rock for no apparent reason!

Kamina: Huh? (Turns around eagerly) Where? I wanna see her!

Simon: Bro, Wait! I think it's a-!  
(While Gurren Lagann's back is turned, thanks to a very perverted Kamina, Keroro uses his Keroball to electrify them and breaks the combination. Lagann and Gurren both fall to the ground with enormous thuds).

Keroro: (Smiles) Kerokerokero. You just fell for the oldest trick in the book that has yet to be published by Pekoponian book critics and- (Gets hit in the cheek with an electric shot) OW! Kero!

(Keroro falls back in pain after being blasted. The bullet was fired From Yoko's rifle).

Yoko: I think I got him. Wait, he's still alive?

(Keroro gets up, rubbing his cheek).

Keroro: (rubbing his cheek) Owwww…what hit me?

(Keroro gets himself up, only to get hit in his rear by another electric bullet).

Keroro: (Being hit in the bottom) OOOWWWW! KEROOOOO! (Rubs his bottom) Hey! Who did that?

(Keroro gets up again and realizes that Gurren and Lagann are up again as well).

Keroro: Kero! Y-you both are still alive?

Kamina: Yeah, and now I'm gonna kick the living crap right out of your tiny little %*# , you little spit!

Keroro: (Thinking) (These Pekoponians are tougher than I thought. I better use the secret weapon that Kululu made for the Keroball. Kerokerokero. They'll never know what them).

(Yoko lands in front of Keroro, aiming her rifle at his chest).

Yoko: Don't move! (Points rifle at Keroro).

Keroro: Kerokerokero! Say goodbye, foolish pekoponians!

(Keroro presses a button on the Keroball and a bright light appears, but instead of a secret weapon, all that comes out of the Keroball is a water fountain with flowers and a cuckoo clock attached to it).

Keroro: Huh? Kero? (Presses the button again and thinks) (Stupid f !#$%* Kululu!) Uh…

(Keroro looks nervously at a confused Team Gurren).

Keroro: (Nervously) Uhhh… (Smiles nervously) How about a two out of three?

Kamina: Now we've got you!

Keroro: Not yet, you do! Maximum Electricity Blast!

(Keroro presses a button on his Keroball that electrifies all the members of Team Gurren and even himself in the process. Moments later, everyone stands in exhaustion and pain).

Kamina: (puffs) I-is that all y-you got? S-Simon, I'm too weak to take him out. He's all yours.

Simon: (Puffs) O-okay B-Bro.

Keroro: k-kerokerok-kero, your efforts will falter! My Keroball has already sent a distress signal to my platoon in the other world! In a matter of minutes, they will come to my aid and once we've crushed you, we shall conquer your puny planet!

(At that moment, the Keroball rings).

Keroro: Oh, I've got a voice mail! Hang on for a moment.

(Keroro presses a button and a voice message is opened).

Keroball: Attention ARMPIT Platoon! Sgt. Keroro to Platoon! S.O.S. message has been analyzed! Current status shows that the Sergeant has gotten himself thrown into an alternate dimension! As it stands, his rescue is impossible, and Corporal Giroro will now take command of the platoon! Good luck, team! And to the Sergeant: Good luck surviving in the New World! Peace Out!

Keroro WHAT? NO! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME HERE! I'VE GOT NOWHERE TO GO! I'LL BE STRANDED! I'M IN A SERIOUS SITUATION HERE! CAN'T WE SETTLE THIS OVER A COFFEE BREAK?

(The Keroball's message promptly implodes on Keroro's face. All is silent).

Simon: They…just abandoned him.

Keroro: Typical. Very, VERY typical. First, they abandoned my platoon and me on Pekopon, now my own platoon abandons me in another version of Pekopon.

(Keroro drops his Keroball, falls to his knees, and slowly starts to cry).

Yoko: Uh…are you okay?

Keroro: …I'm all alone… This was all I had left to prove myself… This was all I had left… they've left me with nothing…no friends…no family… no teammates… no companionship… no new Gundams…only me and…only me and my half-dead Keroball. (Looks up at the sky and yells angrily) I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY, KULULU, BECAUSE HEAVEN KNOWS I'M NOT NOT!

(Keroro sadly turns to Lagann).

Keroro: Young Pekoponian…that thing you were going to do…do it now and kill me swiftly, so that this can end…

(Keroro stands to attention, closes his eyes and clenches his teeth very tightly, waiting for the fatal blow. Simon, a bit shocked and saddened, raises Lagann's drills and points them at Keroro, but stops, thinking for a moment).

Kamina: What are you waiting for, Simon? Finish him!

Simon: I-I just can't do it Bro. It just doesn't seem right. You do it, Yoko.

(Yoko raises her rifle and aims it at Keroro's chest. She has to dispose of this creature now. No, not a fair fight. She's fully armed now and Keroro is unarmed completely. He hasn't really managed to kill all of them, at least not yet. He's all alone now. Abandoned. Deserted by his friends. Then a feeling hits Yoko. A feeling of Pity. Pity and Mercy. When she looks at him, she sees endless days of pain and misery, day after day. Making enemies at every turn. No friends of family. Wandering everywhere filled with sorrow and no way of getting out. No hopes of a better and brighter future. Misunderstanding and finally, death. All of this passes through Yoko's heart in a flash. Yoko, imagining all of this, slowly lowers her rifle).

Simon: Yoko?

Kamina: (angrily) What the hell are you waiting for? Shoot him already!

Yoko: I can't do it. I just can't kill him, now that he's defenseless and he's lost everything important to him. It wouldn't be right. I feel so sorry for him.

Simon: (thinks for a moment) You're right Yoko. We should be merciful, even if he is an enemy.

Kamina: What the hell? What's gotten into the both of you, some D %#, pitiful feeling?

Yoko: Shut up! We should try to help him with his situation, at least!

Simon: (Turns to Keroro) Hey…uh…

(Simon turns to Keroro, who is still waiting to be killed and he's completely unaware of what's been going on).

Keroro: I'm waiting! Go ahead and slay me! Don't leave me hanging!

Simon: Hey, uh, Sarge, is it?

Keroro: Kero?

Simon: We've been talking and we've decided that we've gotten the wrong foot, so do you want to stay with us?

Keroro: (surprised) Kero? You mean…you're showing me mercy?

Simon: Well, I guess so, since you are all alone out here.

Keroro: (sniffs) Th-thanks.

Kamina: (In disbelief) what the hell? He tried to kill us and now you suddenly wanna invite his little $# into our camp?

Yoko: True, he nearly killed us, but he's also alone out here, so you really have to fell sorry for the little guy.

(Keroro is surprised when he hears this; it has been quite some time since a Pekoponian female has stood up for him).

Yoko: (Turns to Keroro) So, how about it? Will you accept our hospitality and promise to behave if we let you stay with us?

Keroro: You really mean it?

Simon: Yes.

(Keroro immediately stands to attention and salutes).

Keroro: (saluting) It's a promise!

Kamina: Aw crap. You just had to make Simon all soft and welcoming didn't you, ya killjoy of a pit-chick?

(Yoko responds to that remark by kicking Kamina in the face).

Yoko: (Frowns) How's that for a Pit-chick?

Keroro: (overjoyed) I'm so happy! We must dance in honor of this awesome event!

(Keroro picks up his Keroball, presses a certain button, and the Keroball starts to play Elton John's "Crocodile Rock," from "Gnomeo and Juliet." Keroro then takes off his cap, revealing his black Afro and starts to bust several disco moves).

Simon: (confused) Huh?

Yoko: Is that an Afro?

Kamina: What the hell?

Leeron: Ooh, what manly moves.

Keroro: (singing along) "Naaaaaa, Na na na na na," everybody sing!

(A lot later, after Keroro has finished dancing to "I Just Can't Wait To Be King," he introduces himself to the team).

Simon: My name is Simon.

Keroro: My name is Sgt. Keroro, or Keroro Gunso.

Yoko: I'm Yoko, from Littner Town.

Kamina: I'm Kamina, Leader of Team Gurren!

Keroro: I'm glad that I don't have to enslave all of you just to know your names.

(Boota pops out from Simon's jacket).

Simon: Oh, I almost forgot, this is Boota.

Boota: Bwi!

Keroro: Interesting. So, I have a question.

Simon: What is it?

Keroro: (points to Gurren Lagann) What kind of Gundam models are those? I was thinking of purchasing that same model, only I'd get them in a different color.

Simon: Gundams? Those are Gunmen.

Keroro: Gunmen? Well, no wonder I was so confused. After all, they don't really make Gundams that big because there would be lawsuits. That, and Gundam models can't possibly combine.

Kamina: What the hell is a Gundam?

Keroro: This is a Gundam.

(Keroro reaches into his Keroball and pulls out an ordinary Gundam model. When Simon and Kamina see it, they jump in surprise).

Kamina: (surprised) Tiny Gunmen!

Keroro: Kero? What are you so worked up about?

Yoko: (curiously) Could I see that for a moment, Sarge?

Keroro: Sure.

(Yoko looks at the Gundam model)

Yoko: Oh, you mean "Gundam" models. Yeah, I've heard of them.

Simon: You have?

Yoko: Yeah. Back in Littner, we have a few of these.

Keroro: Well, I'm glad to see that someone notices the difference.

Kamina: Are you sure it's not a small Gunmen?

Yoko: Relax, it's only made of plastic.

Simon: Plastic?

Yoko: Never mind.

Keroro: So, what is a Gunmen?

Yoko: They're mechas that are piloted by humanoids called Beastmen.

Keroro: Ahh, now I get it. Back in my world, we had similar machine like these ones.

Simon: So, Sarge, if you're not a Beastman, what are you?

Keroro: To be specific, I'm an alien.

Simon: An alien?

Keroro: Wait, you mean to say that you have no idea as to what an alien is?

Simon: No.

Yoko: I've heard about aliens. People say that aliens are beings from Outer Space.

Simon: You mean the sky?

Keroro: Yes, something like that, only I come from another planet.

Yoko: So, what is that ball that you use? (Gestures to Keroball).

Keroro: Oh, this? This is The Keroball.

Simon: So, what does it do?

Keroro: Besides being useful for killing enemies, it can hold total buttloads of stuff. I'll show you my life-size Keroro suit.

(Keroro jumps inside the Keroball while Simon holds it).

Kamina: How the hell is he able to fit inside that small thing?

Simon: Uh, Sarge, are you okay in there?

Keroro: (from inside the Keroball) (Don't worry, I'm a professional at this. Hey! It's the doughnut from last week! How'd it get in here? Ooh, it still tastes like strawberries! Now, where is that-Oh, here it is! Just give me a minute to get in on. Grrr! Kero! C'mon, fit you-! Ah, that's better!).

(Keroro pops out of the Keroball in his life-sized Keroro suit. He also has his long sword strapped to his back).

Keroro: Ta-da!

Simon: (Astonished) Whoa!

Yoko: Wow!

Kamina: Now that's a tall guy!

(That night, Team Gurren and Keroro are all sitting inside Lagann's cockpit, looking at the stars. Keroro is still wearing his life-sized suit).

Yoko: Would you look at that moon.

Simon: It's so beautiful.

Kamina: One day Simon and I will make our way to it.

Keroro: Good luck with that. I will be the first one to get there and plant my Platoon's flag on it.

Leeron: Well, aren't you handsome.

Keroro: Kero? I'm what now?

Leeron: Not you, your Keroball. It may be small, but it's packing a lot of power.

Keroro: What are you doing?

Leeron: Running some scans. Could I see that ball for a minute?

(Leeron uses his device to scan the Keroball and gets a lot of readings).

Leeron: Whoa. The technology ratings on this baby are stupendous.

Keroro: Well, Keronian technology is very advanced. By the way, who are you?

Leeron: I'm Leeron, but you can call me Ron (moves flamboyantly towards Keroro) or Beautiful Queen, or whatever floats your boat.

Keroro: (Unnerved) Uh, can I just call you Leroy, because you're starting to scare the froggin' life out of me.

Yoko: You'd never guess, but Leeron knows just about everything, and he's the guy who takes care of our weapons maintenance.

Keroro: Does that include "Gay Missile Launchers?"

Leeron: (Flamboyantly) Wanna give these fingers dexterity test, they'll fell great on your back.

Keroro: (Unnerved) Uh, no thanks, I don't really want my suit being massaged by a strange feminine Pekoponian.

Leeron: Who knows, you may just- (looks with bright and disturbing eyes)-like it.

(Keroro angrily starts to draw his long sword from its sheath).

Keroro: (Angrily drawing his sword) Grrrrr! Kerooooo!

(Yoko smiles and pushes back on the hilt of Keroro's sword while he tries to draw it).

Yoko: (Smiling) Now now! Play nicely!

Keroro: (Angrily) Just let me hurt him a little bit!

(Later, all of them get ready for bed).

Simon: This was quite a day.

Kamina: Sure as hell was! Tomorrow, we're gonna kick some More #%!

Yoko: Save it for tomorrow, will you?

Keroro: So, where do I sleep?

Kamina: Why should I trust you? You might kill us in our sleep!

Keroro: Well, the Keroball's battery is very low, and there aren't a lot of things in this camp that I find suitable enough to kill you.

Simon: You can make yourself at home Sarge.

Keroro: All right then. Good night! (Puts out the campfire).

(As soon as the campfire's out, the entire camp is pitch black. Through all this darkness, we hear Keroro moving about as he's trying to find a spot to sleep in).

Keroro: Ow! Hard rock! It's so froggin' dark out here. Where's my glow stick? In my Keroball, of course. Oh forget it, I'll get it tomorrow.

(Keroro continues walking until he trips on a rock and lands face-first into something squishy. When he does this, the "squishy" thing makes a jiggling noise).

Keroro: Kero? What's this? (Feels the squishy thing) This is one squishy pillow. Oh well, Nighty night!

(Keroro simply rests himself on whatever the thing is).

Yoko: Uh…. Sarge…

Keroro: Yes?

Yoko: That's not a pillow.

Keroro: Kero? What are you saying?

(Keroro feels his "pillow," and soon realizes that he is sleeping on Yoko's butt).

Keroro: Huh? Ah! Kero! (Laughs nervously) Heh heh. Sorry.

Yoko: (Trying not to blush or smile) Try sleeping on the other side of my sleeping bag, and try to be careful.

Keroro: Uh, sure, heh. Well, good night! (rests himself next to Yoko).

(With that, the camp is finally asleep for the long, silent, desert night).


End file.
